Caught in the Act
by Rickmanlover24601
Summary: Hermione and Severus know a student/teacher relationship is forbidden but they think they can be sneaky enough to get away with it. What will happen when their passion runs away with them? Some members of staff may have a few things to say.


**Caught in the Act**

Severus walked Hermione back to the Head Girl's room and paused at the door.

She turned and smiled that dazzling smile of hers that lit her own face and warmed his heart. Yes, he was becoming soft and, surprisingly, he didn't mind one bit.

"Severus, I had a lovely time. Thank you."

Severus gave her a small smile. "I will see you tomorrow then." He knew their relationship was wrong, but Hermione would graduate in only a few months and then they would be free to do as they pleased. He just hoped their secret didn't get out before then. Technically, he should be fired for his actions but he knew his position as spy within Hogwarts was the only thing that would save his hide. He feared for Hermione's sake though.

Hermione watched as the familiar emotions of guilt and worry flickered across Severus' face. She leaned in close. "Severus, we'll be fine. Don't worry so much." Hermione knew she could get Severus to do whatever she wanted, usually with a kiss.

Severus closed his eyes and relished her soft lips. When she twisted her fingers into his hair, he couldn't help but lose himself for a few moments even though he knew the corridor was hardly a private place. Her lips parted and her tongue flicked his own. Severus sighed and pushed her back against the door as he deepened the kiss.

"Severus!" A flash of light and Severus was thrown back against the wall. He found himself looking at the disapproving face of Minerva McGonagall. Glancing at Hermione, he saw she was wide eyed with shock and wiping her mouth as her cheeks turned cherry red. "How could you?! I am absolutely disgusted with you. Poor Miss Granger-" She turned now to Hermione and held out her hand. Hermione moved away from her.

"Professor, I'm fine."

Minerva's eyes hardened and she spun around to point her finger at Severus. "Seducing a student, Severus? What is this, some sick game? A love potion? A spell? What? What on earth would possess you to take advantage-"

"Professor, he didn't take-"

"Hermione, dear, you've obviously been-"

Hermione, growing angrier each second, moved to stand between Severus and her favorite professor. "Professor McGonagall. I can assure you I am acting of my own free will. Severus and I-"

"Well, we'll just have to see what the Headmaster says about this."

"Minerva, I will not have Hermione's reputation-"

"Severus, you have already ruined Miss Granger's reputation. Come. I will not hear any more of this foolishness." She stormed off towards the Headmaster's office and Hermione and Severus followed, their hearts sinking in unison.

Minerva was clearly trying not to explode with anger but she was getting very frustrated with Albus' calm persona and twinkling eyes as she explained what she had seen. When she was done, she sat down in a chair, rather exhausted.

Hermione was just bursting to defend their relationship and knew she wouldn't be leaving this room without saying something.

"Miss Granger, do you have anything to say?"

"Yes, Headmaster. I am not under the influence of any-"

"Hermione…" Severus rested a hand on her arm, hoping she would be quiet and let him take the blame for this.

She shook it off. "No, Severus. I'm not ashamed of our relationship. I am of age and will be graduating in four months. I have not been drugged or cursed or seduced. I like Severus and that's all there is to it and as long as our relationship does not compromise our schoolwork or daily routines, I don't think you can have anything to say about it." Hermione pulled herself up to her full height and held onto Severus' hand tightly.

Albus thought for a moment and turned his attention to Severus. "And you, Severus?"

"I am fully aware our relationship is not strictly conventional, Headmaster. I will take full responsibility-"

"Severus! No! I will not let you take all the blame for this." Hermione turned to Severus, trying to keep the tears away and her passion contained but failing miserably. "There is nothing to blame! No one's at fault!" Hermione turned to the Headmaster, a tear running down her cheek. "Please, Headmaster. Is it really so wrong for two people to be in love? I know I'm a student but-"

Albus held up a hand. "Miss Granger, I have heard your side of the story."

"But professor-"

"Miss Granger." The twinkle in Dumbledore's eye had disappeared, replaced by a steely determination. He leaned forward across his desk. Minerva sat quietly, waiting to hear how Dumbledore would handle the situation.

"In all my years here at Hogwarts, I have never encountered anything like this. A teacher," His eyes swept over Severus, "and a student- the age's brightest student, I might add." He glanced softly at Hermione. "And you are both happy with each other?"

Hermione sniffed and nodded. "I have never been happier…and I think it's about time Severus found some happiness in his own life, don't you?" Hermione knew Dumbledore worked Severus harder than any man should have to work and took him for granted. She wouldn't give him up without a fight.

"I do, indeed, Miss Granger."

"Yes well- *I* happen to think diff…erently. I'm sorry?"

"I agree with you. And I am pleased for both of you." He fixed his gaze on Severus once more. "I expect you to take good care of Miss Granger, Severus. She is a very special…woman."

Severus frowned, taken aback. He glanced around the room. Minerva looked fit to explode. Then he looked back at Hermione. She looked as stunned as he felt but she was smiling through her tears.

"Oh, thank you Headmaster. I know he will take good care of me, as I will of him." She turned to Severus, smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. As she closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of the man she thought she was about to loose, she heard the office door slam shut.

Minerva had left, Albus was chuckling, and Severus was pulling her close to him. He only vaguely noticed the Headmaster leaving them alone either to give them some privacy or to calm Minerva down. He didn't much care which. He leaned down and claimed Hermione's soft lips.

It was true- they had never been happier.


End file.
